Crimson Members
Below is a list of all CRIMSON members. Use this as reference for who to set up RP with, and get to know them too, maybe. Ticonite Characters: Maverick, Admiral, Heartache Activity: Semi-Active (Discord)/Active (Wiki Maintenance) Used to have a presence until his inactivity turned him into a giant meme. Wastes our budget on weapons and electric SUVs. Claims that he's got lots of plot ideas that he's unloading all at once in a big mess. Very oblivious and not caught up on current affairs. This might just be him in character, but with Tico, you really can't tell. He habitually gets grounded often, and also takes long vacations. He couldn't use homophones properly until being told off by literally everyone. He is also a Youtuber who could probably succeed if he wasn't paranoid of COPPA. He could be worse, and hey, he made sure he had multiple people who could get the job done while he's gone. WindySkies Characters: Acid, Skippy Activity: Semi-Active The classic memer man who somehow got character development. Comes online sometimes to yell at people. Sorry, I meant calmly order people around. Whoever Skippy is is beyond me. Fran Frid Characters: Aero, Striker, Cactus Activity: Semi-Active Appears online but doesn't talk as much. Pretty realistic in terms of conversation. His characters are either oblivious, brutish or an obvious spy not a spy. He's also a furry. Watch out. TacklWorld (latestMention on Discord) Characters: Minister, Owl Activity: Active Probably the most professional roleplayer of the bunch. Has a broad arsenal of references and heavily plot-armored characters. Except Survivor. Listens to RWBY. Zerolantern (Sleepnoises.exe on Discord) Characters: Rebel, Karma, Checkmate, Eclipse Activity: Active Claims that they're a pacifist but is still very aggressive. Checkmate's died at least twice. Then came back. Currently, they're trying to force some sort of disavowed mercenary character into the plot. Also, he uses immense amounts of swearing, cursing and the like. However, he refrains from derogatory terms. Although debated, this person is a Male who 'prefers to roleplay both sides of the spectrum.' Oh, and MatPat. The Carbonator (Oil Can on Discord) Characters: Lancelot, Crow Activity: Active Just stalked around Discord as a DM Lurker for a while, building up courage until he finally made his move. He has since tried his best to contribute to not just the storyline but the technical details of the Wiki. (He says that it would be nice to get some help!) He's also the janitor, which wasn't planned, but he's embraced it. Shadoscorpion Characters: Neutron, Assassin, Overhaul Activity: Banned Always breaks the silence with a "Hello?", "The emptiness...", "I am back bois" or "RIP me". Has very interesting yet distinctive roleplay tendencies. Makes his characters way too overpowered unironically and never fails to shoehorn his ??? organization into a mission's escape process. Always feels the need to comment "Lol" when necessary or when he finds things funny. He is seen quite the bit to be serious, though. He has interests in technology and art, as that he studies electronics and computer programming and make renders, GIFs, and memes. Currently Banned. Reason: Underage DoctorDrag Characters: Urban, Beatdown, Kitsune Activity: Active Wasn't active before, but suddenly had a surge in contributions. Makes lots of furry references and all his operatives are tactical chads. Except for Frostbite and Kitsune. But they were doomed from the start. Makes too many Virgin vs Chad memes that don't have any value whatsoever other than to give people a good "chuckle." Uses Sphinx Tactical Outfitter too often on his Operatives. He has somewhat horrible grammar, which causes other people to fix it for Doc himself. HammerMaceAxe Characters: Dice-Roll, Coin-Toss Activity: Semi-Active Roleplayed with Shado lots and claims that Ryan Ross is still alive. Has an obsession with briefcases. Always says his signature catchphrase, "That's a sick power play!" Grandfire1 Characters: Dart Activity: Yet to be seen Maverick became so disconnected with the community that Aero decided to make a secret corporate marketing decision behind his back. He wouldn't care; he never notices what's going on! By inviting Dart, a moderator for EEPC (A server for speedrunning and more famously, doxxing), perhaps he gave us a better chance to expand. The first thing Dart did when he entered was lie about his age... but in reverse. He found our verification system similar to EEPC's and wanted to test it. This may have led to more trouble for everyone, but I guess he got his wish. He's since been inaugurated (Not by Mav, mind you) and appeared online but hasn't really engaged since. He looks to be a promising addition to our company. Only time will tell. Morture1 Characters: Poker, Lock, Lynx Activity: Semi-Active Kind of oblivious in terms of activity. Always does their own thing to the point of getting kicked off of a mission for prioritizing another op he came up with. Also leaks a code spoiler every once in a while. Currently Banned. Reason: Underage ImBaconAndIKnow Characters: Bandit Activity: Semi-Active For Mav's security, the two never interact. Bacon himself rarely speaks outside of saying "ok". His nickname in one of White's servers, "the guy who just says ok" checks out. MatthewYT (Mouse from the house on Discord) Characters: Switchblade, Ninja, Hawk, Xeno Activity: Banned As Switch is currently banned for being underage and violating rules, we can't say much on a guy who's not here to defend himself. While he was still here, he would be very uptight, didn't take criticism well and made remarks that weren't favored by the others. Currently Banned. Reason: Underage Mystic Wizard Characters: Gameshow Activity: Inactive Apparently a major character and Ticonite's friend IRL, and yet he never shows his face. Many say that he's an alt for Ticonite, but the fact that he can use homophones correctly would state otherwise. It's still fun to tease Tico with it though. Never manually verified but still got a pass. Must be because he's an alt after all >:[ Eddie Characters: Cash Activity: Semi-Active Appears online lots but never speaks, outside of the occasional "ok boomer". Lemon Characters: Swingfire Activity: Semi-Active Shows as online lots but rarely speaks. Currently unverified. Reason: Doesn't ever use Discord SylionChaotics Characters: Shogun Activity: Semi-Active Appears online lots but never does anything besides play Star Wars: The Old Republic. Friends with HelloKittyQueen? Xavier. Characters: White Tiger Activity: Semi-Active Comes online every once in a while and starts talking about guns (MURICA!). Caligon1 Characters: Punisher Activity: Active Despite having an influence on the EP community, he hasn't been online for a long time and was gone before there were 10 people on the Discord. After resurfacing on the internet, he said he's use this wiki as a means of communication, since he was grounded from Discord. He hasn't followed up much on that statement. Currently unverified. Reason: Doesn't ever use Discord HelloKittyQueen Characters: System Activity: Near-Inactive Occasionally pops online to play Roblox but never interacts with anyone. Currently unverified. Reason: Doesn't care enough ThrashInTheStars Characters: Nightmare Activity: Inactive They have never appeared online. Ever. They and Ticonite are still friends, and Ticonite apparently has interacted with her as of recent. He refuses to divulge any information. Currently unverified. Reason: Doesn't ever use Discord WynterZ Characters: Zero Activity: Inactive This girl has never been online once. Just one of Ticonite's friends who never say anything. Kinda reminds me of Gameshow... Currently unverified. Reason: Doesn't ever use Discord Category:Wiki Detailing